


Worn Out Eyes

by anarchy_at12



Category: Bandom, Green Day
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchy_at12/pseuds/anarchy_at12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie gets an anxiety attack before a show. Mike finds him in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn Out Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Bike was my first otp deal with it

It was a well known fact that Billie had struggled with anxiety for most of his life. It wouldn't have been too bad of a problem though, if Billie could remember to take his medication while on tour. With that in mind, it made sense when Mike found Billie backstage in a room, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up and his body shaking like a hurricane. 

"Hey," Mike said softly while he rushed to Billie, dropping to the floor and ignoring the slight pain that shot up his knees. "Hey, you're okay. You're okay." He pursed his lips when Billie nodded his head but shook harder. 

Mike was fairly well trained in how to talk Billie down from an anxiety attack. He was just always too worried to keep himself stable when he did so. 

Mike rubbed Billie's back and rested a hand on his knee, whispering about how everything was okay and how he was safe. He tried to cover up his own voice cracking as he told him how to breathe. 

"C'mon, settle down, just breathe, alright? I'm gonna count to four and you're gonna inhale, then to four again and you'll breathe out, okay?" Billie said nothing, so Mike continued. "1, 2, 3, 4..."

After who knows how long of just trying to get his heart rate stable, Billie lifted his head up to expose red, glassy eyes and dry lips. Mike bit his lip at the sight before jumping up and hurriedly searching the room for a bottled water. He found one and came back, wiping softly at Billie's cheeks before opening the bottle and putting it to his lips, tipping it gently back, allowing water to glide behind Billie's lips. Billie's hand ghosted Mike's and his eyes closed briefly before he tapped his fingers against the back of Mike's hand, signalling him to stop. Mike did.

They sat in silence for a while after that, just looking at each other through worn out eyes and Mike rubbing Billie's thigh for comfort, for distraction. He could only imagine the tsunami inside of his friend's head.

Mike checked his watch and looked up at Billie, who looked a lot better than he did but still wasn't the image of a healthy young man. Mike could only imagine the state of his head.

"Fifteen minutes until showtime," Mike said nervously. "You gonna be alright?" 

Billie looked up to Mike through heavy eyelids, meeting eyes with Mike for the first time. Billie sighed and nodded slowly, closing his eyes again and rubbing them with his palms. 

"Yeah," he replied airily. "Yeah."


End file.
